Big Time RockerBad Boy
by EthanLover
Summary: Kendall is a bad boy rocker. He meets Big Time Rush James, Logan and Carlos . Kendall is friends with Lucy Stone. Griffin wants Big Time Rush to have a bad boy and he choices Kendall. James develops a crush on Kendall! James is mad that Kendall doesn't like him and that he is getting praised by Griffin Gustavo and everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own the songs Kendall sings in this chapter. They are owned by _Bowling for Soup _and _Mike Posner!_ I do not own Big Time Rush or the characters!**

**I am not sure if this will be a slash, mini slash (not much slash more friendship) or not a slash at all. (James try's to but fails) **

James's P.O.V

"Hey James did you hear about the new guy?" Logan asked me as he sat next to me. We were in the palm woods lobby. Logan, Carlos and I are all in a band that's why we now live in Hollywood, at the palm woods, with Carlos's mom. I shook my head, "No, have you?" I asked my friend. "Only that he's name is Kendall Knight." Logan told me.

"I haven't heard anything either, but it would be funny if you and him started dating. People would call you JK or a Diamond Knight." Carlos said as he sat down next to Logan. Carlos said this because I am gay.

"Well here he comes." Logan said as he pointed to the front door of the Palm Woods. I turned around to see a guy with dirty blonde short hair. He was dressed in a dark T-Shirt with a leather jacket. He also wore black compact boots, with black skinny jeans. His pants had chains on them. He had his arm around the dark skinned Jennifer.

"How is he dating a Jennifer?" I asked. Logan and Carlos shrugged. Kendall said something to Jennifer, she then started to walk to the pool. He then started to walk to the elevator. I saw Lucy step out of the elevator, and when she saw Kendall her eyes lit up.

"Kendall Knight?" Lucy asked him in surprise.

"Lucy Stone?" Kendall asked her they then hugged. Kendall swung her around in a circle like she was an old girlfriend.

"I didn't know you moved to L.A!" Lucy told Kendall.

"Nether did I!" Kendall told her. "Let me guess." Lucy said.

"Rocker!" Kendall and Lucy said in unison. They started to laugh.

"What apartment are you in?" Lucy asked.

"4B." Kendall told her.

"This is so awesome! I'm in 3B!" Lucy told him.

"Hey maybe we can jam sometime." Kendall told her.

"I'd like that." Lucy told him.

"Well I will see you later." Kendall told her as he made his way to the elevator. Lucy then came over to us. "Hey guys! What's up?" Lucy said to us.

"How do you know him?" I asked her.

"We were best friends before I moved here." Lucy told me.

"So what's he like?" Carlos asked while nudging me.

"Well he's a rocker, and a bit of a bad boy. Back home every girl fell for him." Lucy told us. She looked at me then said, "Even some guys fell for him!" Carlos nudged me again. Both Logan and Carlos gave me lovey and kissy faces.

"Would you guys just shut up!" I told them. They all started to laugh.

"Just admit it James! You have a crush on a bad boy!" Carlos said.

"Who is dating a Jennifer I might add." Logan said.

"Speaking of that, _how_ is he dating a Jennifer?" I asked. My friends gave me a look. The same look they give anytime I get of topic.

"Well lets see the Jennifer's have 4 requirements, you have to be hot, famous, strong, and just plain cool. So Kendall meets 3/4 of them, so far anyway." Lucy said. We all had a confused look on our face.

"What? I can't know that or something. Fine, the Jennifer's and I are sorta friends ok?" Lucy told us.

"Ah..." We all said.

"Look, I'd love to stay and watch you droll but I have to go practice my songs." Lucy said. She got up then said, "Sorry to burst your bubble James but Kendall's straight."

At Roque Records James P.O.V

"Griffin thinks BTR needs the secret rock and roll tradition." Gustavo told us.

"Mouse?" I asked.

"Chocolate Mouse?" Carlos asked.

"Spandex? Please don't say Spandex!" Logan said.

"The bad boy." Griffin said as he walked into the room.

"Which one of us is it?" I asked.

"None of you. BTR also needs a new member." Griffin told us.

"A new member?" We all shouted. Griffin nodded then snapped his fingers. Freight Train and another big guy came in with a struggling blonde. They then set him down.

"What is with this town and huge security guards?" The blonde said as he brushed himself off with his back to us.

"Big Time Rush meet Kendall Knight." Griffin said as the blonde turned around.

"Why am I in Roque Records?" Kendall asked, he then looked at us. With a boy band?"

"BTR needs a bad boy and I've chosen you." Griffin said.

"There is no way I'm joining a boy band!" Kendall told us. He was in tight black skinny jeans, a grey beanie, combat boots, a black tee with a leather jacket.

"Do you know anything about the bad boy in a boy band?" Gustavo asked.

"No." Kendall said as he crossed his arms.

"They are the most popular, makes the most money and dates the hottest models." Griffin told Kendall. Kendall's eyes lit up when Griffin said money.

"How much do I make?" Kendall asked with a smirk. Griffin snapped his fingers and one of the assistances handed Kendall a contract.

"That's a lot of zeros. I'm in!" Kendall said. Griffin handed him a pen.

"Wait!" I said before Kendall could sign the contract. "We don't even know if he can sing!"

"Well lets hear you sing then! Into the studio!" Griffin said. We walked to where the band was. Kendall walked to them then said, "Do you guys know _**Girl All The Bad Guys Want**_ by _**Bowling for Soup**_?" They all nodded and Kendall grab an electric guitar.

_**8'clock Monday night and I'm waiting, **_

_**To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me,**_

_**Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring**_

_**She wears a 2 way, but I'm not quite sure what that means**_

_**And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing**_

_**but she doesn't notice me.**_

_**Cause she's watchin wrestling,**_

_**creamin over tough guys,**_

_**listenin to rap metal, **_

_**turntables in her eyes**_

_**it's like a bad movie**_

_**she's looking through me **_

_**if you were me then you'd be**_

_**screamin' someone shoot me, as I fail miserably**_

_**tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want**_

_**cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.**_

_**She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange**_

_**her c.d. changer's full of singers that are mad at their dads**_

_**she said she'd like to score some reefer and a 40**_

_**she'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have.**_

_**And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing**_

_**but she'll never notice me**_

_**Cause she's watchin wrestlin, **_

_**creamin over tough guys,**_

_**listenin to rap metal,**_

_**turntables in her eyes,**_

_**she likes 'em with a mustache,**_

_**race track, season pass,**_

_**drivin' in a trans am.**_

_**does a mullet make a man.**_

_**it's like a bad movie**_

_**she's looking through me **_

_**if you were me then you'd be**_

_**screamin' someone shoot me, as I fail miserably**_

_**tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want**_

_**cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.**_

_**Now I'm watchin wrestling**_

_**tryin to be a tough guy**_

_**listenen to rap metal**_

_**turntables in my eyes**_

_**I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass**_

_**all I gots a moped...**_

_**it's like a bad movie**_

_**she's looking through me **_

_**if you were me then you'd be**_

_**screamin' someone shoot me, as I fail miserably**_

_**tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want**_

_**cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.**_

"Happy?" Kendall asked. I looked around and saw that everyone was surprised at how good Kendall was. He was like a rock god! Finally Carlos broke the silence.

"Do a song that sounds BTR." Carlos said. Kendall nodded then said "How about _**Cooler Then Me**_ by _**Mike Posner**_?" We all nodded so Kendall started to play.

_**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love**_

_**I would already have you up under my arm**_

_**I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this**_

_**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got designer shades just to hide your face and**_

_**You wear them around like you're cooler than me**_

_**And you never say "Hey" or remember my name**_

_**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got your high brow shoes on your feet**_

_**And you wear them around like it ain't it**_

_**But you don't know the way that you look**_

_**When your steps make that much noise**_

_**Shh, I got you all figured out**_

_**You need every one's eyes just to feel seen**_

_**Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are**_

_**Who do you think that you are?**_

_**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love**_

_**I would already have you up under my arm**_

_**I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this**_

_**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got designer shades just to hide your face and**_

_**You wear them around like you're cooler than me**_

_**And you never say "Hey" or remember my name**_

_**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got your high brow switch in your walk**_

_**And you don't even look when you pass by**_

_**But you don't know the way that you look**_

_**When your steps make that much noise**_

_**Shh, I got you all figured out**_

_**You need every one's eyes just to feel seen**_

_**Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are**_

_**Who do you think that you are?**_

_**'Cause it sure seems you got no doubt**_

_**But we all see you got your head in the clouds**_

_**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love**_

_**I would already have you up under my arm**_

_**I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this**_

_**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got designer shades just to hide your face and**_

_**You wear them around like you're cooler than me**_

_**And you never say "Hey" or remember my name**_

_**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me**_

"So that's taken care of. Any more worries?" Griffin asked. "No, good! Kendall sign the contract." Kendall took the contract and signed it.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks! Kendall has been at the Palm Woods and in BTR for 2 weeks! In the 2 weeks my small crush has turned into an obsession! Mostly because Kendall has been so rude to me, plus he keeps calling me pretty boy, Jamie or a girl! Kendall was sitting by the pool. He had black swim trunks on, sunglasses and he was listening to his iPod. Just then Jett walked up to him. He cleared his throat, while tapping his foot. Kendall took his sunglasses off to look Jett in the eye.

"What do you want Jett?" Kendall asked annoyance in his voice.

"That's my spot!" Jett said.

"I don't see your name on it." Kendall said back. By this time the how pool was looking at them. "So get out of my way. You're blocking my sun."

"Get out of my spot!" Jett growled. Kendall stood up and glared at Jett, who gulped.

"Do I look like a care?" Kendall asked. Jett shook his head. "Then leave. Here let me help you!" Kendall then pushed Jett into the pool. Just then my phone went off. I looked at it. I got a text from Kelly, rehearsal will start later come in 2. I grinned it was only noon so we had about 2 hours till rehearsal. I looked around for Carlos and Logan. Carlos was trying to talk to the Jennifer's, while Logan talked to Camille. When they saw the text they got huge grins on their face. I looked over at Kendall, he groaned frustration. Kendall then got up and started to walk to the elevators. In a few minutes Kendall came back to the lobby. I got up and stopped him.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Kendall asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Where are you going." I asked.

"It's none of your business but if you have to know Griffin wants to talk to me about the bands and other things." Kendall said as he pushed past me.

"Hey James." I heard Lucy say as she walked up to me.

"Hey Lucy." I replied.

"Why don't you like Kendall?" She asked as we sat down in some chairs.

"Who says I don't like Kendall." I asked.

"Ok let me rephrase that. Why are you in live with Kendall yet you hate his guts at the same time." Lucy told me. I sighed.

"I think Kendall hates me." I mumbled.

"Why would you think that?" Lucy asked.

"Well for one he calls me pretty boy and doesn't respect me at all. Plus he might have implied it once at rehearsal." I told her. She shrugged, "He has trouble letting people in, James don't take it personally. Ever sense..." Lucy started but she stopped herself.

"Ever sense what?" I asked.

"It's it my place to say." Lucy said.

"But Kendall will never tell me! Come on please." I pleaded.

"All I'm going to say is Kendall has had a very very hard life." Lucy said before leavening.

Later That Day Kendall's P.O.V 

After Roque Records I took the elevator up to Lucy's apartment.

"Hey Lucy." I said when she opened the door. "Ready to jam?" I asked. Lucy nodded, "It's been awhile you sure you can keep up with me?"

"Don't you mean can you keep up with me!" I told her she laughed and grabbed her guitar. I started to play some cords.

"So how you liking California?" Lucy asked me. I shrugged, "I never expected to get anything this soon."

"Ya hows that going? Being in a boy band?" Lucy asked me.

"It's good. Don't get me wrong I'd rather be in a rock band but it's not as bad as I thought." I told her.

"And by that you mean you're getting along with everyone?" Lucy asked.

"I guess you could say that." I mumbled.

"Alright Kendall." Lucy started as she turned our amps off. "Stop beating around the bush."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I set my guitar down.

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about James!" Lucy yelled.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Kendall, James is a good guy. He's not like David or Jesse." Lucy started.

"Never talk about them again! They're dead to me!" I yelled as I sat down on the couch, putting my hands on my head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Lucy." I mumble a few minutes later.

"It's ok Kendall." Lucy said as she started to rube my back with her hand trying to calm me down.

"I know he's not like them. But it scares me how much I like him." I told her.

"Well you defiantly aren't showing it. James thinks you hate him." Lucy told me.

"I know. I just...I can't be in a relationship right now, I have to help Katie." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

James P.O.V

I watched as Kendall walked over to the Jennifers. He looked at curly-haired Jennifer, his girlfriend. When he walked up to her she smiled and stood up and was about to kiss him, but Kendall stopped her. Jennifer gave him a very confused look.

"What's the matter Kenny?" Jennifer asked in a tone I had never heard from her or any other Jennifer. Kendall pushed her away slightly and finally spoke to his girlfriend.

"It's over, Jennifer," Kendall told the group as he crossed his arms, showing off his muscles and strong back.

Wow I have such a huge crush on him I thought. When all the Jennifers gasped, everyone at the pool stopped what they were doing to look at the couple. It's not every day a Jennifer gets dumped.

"What do you mean, Kendall?" Jennifer asked with a nervous laugh.

"What part of 'it's over' don't you understand?" Kendall growled.

"Nobody dumps me! I'm too hot to get dumped!" Jennifer said. I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I just did." Kendall said.

Kendall was about to walk away but Jennifer asked him, "Just tell me why please."

"You're whiny, ugly, bitchy, should I go on?" Kendall told her as he counted out reasons on his hand.

When he saw that Jennifer was stunned he walked away. I watched him walk over to the elevators. Guessing that he was going back to his apartment, I took the stairs to spy on him. I hid behind a corner near Kendall's apartment. A few minutes later he appeared. He stormed out of the elevator, his leather jacket off and cell phone by his ear. He must have been in a rush to get to his apartment because he didn't shut the door all the way.

I watched him from the hallway. Kendall was in a dark red tank top. I could see that he was pissed at whoever he was talking to.

"That's not gonna happen Jesse!" Kendall all but growled into his phone.

"No you listen! I'm not your babe anymore, asshole! Get this through your thick skull. I. Am. Never. Coming. Back! Not to you or that town! And if you even think of showing your sorry face here I won't hesitate to kill you!" Kendall yelled.

When he was done Kendall slammed his phone down on the couch.

Next day at Rock Records James P.O.V

I made sure I was very cautious around Kendall, mostly because he looked like if anyone pissed him off today he would bite their head off.

Gustavo yelled at me when I stumbled during our dance rehearsal. I had been looking, more like staring, at Kendall. He is the best dancer I've ever seen! He's even better than me!

"15 minute break, dogs!" Gustavo told us.

I sighed happily as I walked into the lounge area. Kendall was already there and his shirt was sagging off his shoulder. I could just barely see his upper nipple. I did a double take. Kendall had a tattoo there. I looked closer and noticed it was the Gemini sign. I was very confused now, Kendall wasn't born in the Gemini months.

Kendall straightened up and sat down on one of the chairs and looked through a note book. Since Kendall wasn't wearing any jacket I could see his wrist. On each wrist he had a Chinese symbol, both of them were different. I'd have to look them up later or...

"Hey Kendall what do those tattoos on your wrist mean?" I asked him.

We were alone. Logan and Carlos were off in some other room. Kendall's piercing green eyes looked at me over the note book.

"This one means love" Kendall pointed to the one on his right wrist. "This one means poison" he pointed to the one on his left wrist.

"How many tattoos do you have anyway? If you don't mind me asking?" I asked him.

"Five." Kendall said without missing a beat. "Two on my wrist, one on the back of my neck, one on my back and one on my chest." Kendall looked up at me with a weird look.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"No reason just wondering." I mumbled as Kendall went back to looking at his notebook.

I just continued to look at Kendall. He is so hot!

"Break's over!" I heard Gustavo yell.

I jumped. Kendall snickered at me as he got up. When practice was over Kendall grabbed all his stuff and started to walk out to the parking lot. While the rest of us got into the limo Kendall went over to his motorcycle. When we got back to the Palm Woods Kendall was already inside.

I walked through the lounge and saw a notebook on the ground. I picked it up, my eyes went wide. This was Kendall's notebook! I sat down and started to look through it, stopping at a song called "Be Good To Me"

Everyday is getting worse

Do the same things and it hurts

I don't know if I should cry

All I know is that I'm tryin'

I wanna believe in you

I wanna believe in you

But you make it so hard to do

What's the point of makin' plans

You break all the ones we had

I don't know where we went wrong

Cause we used to be so strong

I wanna believe in you

I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be

Be good to me

"Wow Kendall's really good at writing songs." I mumbled. I then flipped to another song called "Hero"

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

"He's really good!" I mumbled again. I flipped the page until I came across a song called "Monster"

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I stopped and stared at that one.

"Kendall is definitely hiding something." I mumbled as I walked over to the elevator.

I quickly walked over to Kendall's door. I knocked on it, dropped his notebook and ran out of sight. I saw Kendall open his door and look around. He sighed when he saw his notebook.


	4. Authors Note READ IMPORTANT

I'm sorry to say but I might give up this story and I might not all I know is I'm not gonna update for a while.

My friend begged me to write a story were she and I are vampires. So check that story out. It's called Moonlight Twins.

Read my other stories.

Love,

EthanLover


End file.
